


Seasons

by cottonpadenthusiast



Series: The Oneshots [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nature, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonpadenthusiast/pseuds/cottonpadenthusiast
Summary: "Sirius Black was relief and passion and love, all wrapped up in a pair of grey eyes and long black hair. He was all the seasons in one. And Remus could make a home in every one."





	Seasons

Sirius Black was Autumn.

He was the sharp wind that whipped across Remus’ cheeks and the hugs that surrounded Remus after a summer of solitude. He was the smell of pumpkin pie and broom polish and badly made tea that was handed to Remus with a small smile. He was the falling of leaves, the inevitability of it reminding Remus of his own falling for the Black boy. Sirius was in the warmth of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, it’s light banishing the shadows nearby and leaving only a glowing heat that Remus basked in. The licks of the flame were gentle, lingering touches that whispered of something more, something unknown that almost frightened Remus. Yet, he always found himself reaching out. Sirius Black was Autumn and Remus felt like a leaf that never reached the ground.

Sirius Black was Winter.

He was the ripping wind and the blankness of the landscape. He was the death of the flowers and the harsh, numbing cold that clawed at your bones. Sirius Black was the taste of regret. The taste of a drunken late night kiss that had changed everything and left nothing but raw pain on Remus’ lips. Sirius’ glances were ice and Remus was frozen, unsure whether to reach out and apologise for his mistake or crawl into hibernation. Remus yearned for a little warmth to thaw the cold. He was unprepared when it came, in the form of a star and a moon locket on Christmas Eve, along with the note  _I regret nothing other than not kissing you longer, SB x_

Sirius Black was Spring.

He was daybreak and hope and joy and everything that Remus had once thought lost, now found. He was the bloom of the tulips and the glow of the morning sun. He was kissing, for hours on end on the freshly cut grass, until Remus’ mouth was sore while his heart soared like the birds in the skies above. Laughing into each other’s mouths and weaving flowers into strands of hair filled their days, while dreams of their future together filled their nights. Remus felt like he had captured pure happiness in the palm of his hand and was never willing to let go. 

Sirius Black was Summer.

He was the sun, with no clouds to hide its intensity. He was humid, heavy heat and the beads of sweat that slide down Remus’ back each night they were alone in their dorm and the whispered _I love you’_ s in between breathy moans. He was the tangling of limbs of a morning-after and the gentle, caring touches that somehow spoke more of love than the passion of the night before. He was the days of freedom in James’ backyard and the raging bonfire that they lit on a drunken evening, screaming old songs and falling into each other. He was the ice cold water on a sweltering day, and the shade that hid Remus from the sun’s piercing rays. Sirius Black was relief and passion and love, all wrapped up in a pair of grey eyes and long black hair. He was all the seasons in one. And Remus could make a home in every one.

~~~

Remus Lupin was Winter.

The whispers of a summer that once sang in him where all that was left in his frozen wasteland. He was empty, nothing. Emotions that had once coloured his heart had been burnt out long ago and now all that was left was an expanse of pain that even Remus could not see the end of. Betrayal, it seemed, left nothing in its wake. The only glimpses of summer offered to Remus were in the smile that looked painfully like a father and the eyes that were identical to a mother. Harry Potter did not know him, but Remus found a familiarity in all his expressions that it almost killed him to watch the boy talk with his friends, his smirk just as lopsided as James’. Remus found reminders of his school days in every corridor and every alcove, but they were nearly always of him. The traitor. The boy who Remus had loved and the man who had destroyed his life. Remus Lupin was frozen in this loneliness because the boy of all seasons had taken them all, but left the cold, harsh emptiness of an eternal winter.

Sirius Black was back.

He had returned, seeking vengeance and proving innocence, and Remus now knew the truth. He had been betrayed, but not by the friend he had thought all these years. Sirius Black had been innocent and Remus had not seen it. He had been blind. The man with tattoos and scars that were new to Remus yet with eyes and smiles that Remus knew by heart had been living in his little cottage for the past six weeks. He was no longer dangerously thin and dirty, yet still slumped under the weight of a burden Remus could not see. Apologies and talks had been done and said yet Remus still could not find complete comfort in their silences, so he did what this boy had done for him all those years before. He reached out. Slowly, he placed a hand on Sirius’ own, fearing rejection and anger, but the hand was permitted to remain. Then it was gripped by shaking fingers and brought to a pair of lips. Then Remus’ fingers were replaced by his lips. And they were kissing. Their tears fell and their souls trembled, yet they kissed. 

Remus felt the winter inside him thaw, and for the first time in twelve years, spring bloomed.


End file.
